FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a conventional light-emitting diode (LED). Referring to FIG. 1, a light-emitting diode 100 includes an n-type semiconductor layer 110, a light-emitting layer 120, a p-type semiconductor layer, reflective layers 140, and electrodes 150. The light-emitting layer 120 is arranged on a partial area of the n-type semiconductor layer 110. The p-type semiconductor layer 130 is positioned on the light-emitting layer 120. The n-type semiconductor layer 110 can be a multi-layer n-type semiconductor structure. The p-type semiconductor 130 can be also a multi-layer p-type semiconductor structure. The reflective layer 140 is arranged within the n-type semiconductor layer 110, as shown in FIG. 1. In addition, the electrodes 150 are configured on a surface 110a of the n-type semiconductor layer 110 and a surface 130a of the p-type semiconductor layer 130 for electrically connecting to the n-type semiconductor layer 110 and the p-type semiconductor layer 130, respectively.
The light-emitting diode 110 is known to be a horizontal-type light-emitting diode with a stack layer structure. The reflective layers 140 are disposed within the n-type semiconductor 110 of the light-emitting diode 100. Provided the light-emitting diode 100 is driven to emit light, the reflective layer 140 within the n-type semiconductor layer 110 is, therefore, capable of reflecting the light produced internally. Accordingly, the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode 100 is elevated.